A Third Cinderella Story
by twilightgleek97
Summary: When Christina and Brittany McDonalds father gets married what will the girls do when he dies and are forced to work at their stepmother's dinner.
1. The Marriage and Death

Brittany's P.O.V

Well as always my sister and I were after school. Well I was after school because I got into a fight. My sister was here cause she was the most poular girl in school and a cheer leader. I mean she has friends while I have a friend, and she has boyfriend, when her boyfriend was my boyfriend where he cheated on me with her. Then seconds later I saw my dad and he was not happy. "So am I in trouble, wait let me take that back. Are you mad at me." I asked "Wheres your sister?"My dad asked "Oh I think she is making out with her boyfriend behind the bleachers."I babbled Then here comes little miss perfect (my sister) and she says "Hi daddy" "Hi." he had said back then as the school nurse tripped over a bucket and fell into my fathers arms and they got married soon after. It was horrible she had two daughters Tiffany and Brittany. It was hard to know when someone was calling her and me we never knew who they were calling, so my nick name is Britt Then one night a earthquake came as our dad was telling us good night. Then he heard Maria calling "David, help." Then as he went to save her a glass vase hit his head and he fainted and when he went to the hospital he died. So our stepmother got everything the car, the house, my dad's dinner and worse of all me and my sister.

3 years later

We are now 16 and my sister has apparently gotten up before me again. As I got ready my horrible step mother was calling us. "Girls get up I need my breakfeast, girls." As I ran down stairs I knew I was late " Coming," I said coming out of the restroom in the dinner's uniform. As I went down stairs Tiffany fell and yelled " Mother, Brittany pushed me again," "Brittany, help her up now," Mariah yelled "Yes, Mariah." I yelled then helped her up as I was helping her up she pulled me down and lauhed. Then Christy came in and said "OMG Britt are you okay?" Christina asked helping me up. "Yea, go get ready while I get breakfast started." I said straighening my dress. After breakfast Christy and I got to the dinner that said 'Mariah's' on it and I put the car in park and we both went in the dinner "Brittany can you take orders so I can start cleaning those two tables then we'll get to school." Christina explained "Okay" I said Then loked over the tables and of course two have to consist of Shelby Miller and her followers. While the other consist of Luke Cummings(my sisters ex snd also my ex), his twin brother and their followers. So as always I forced to put on a smile and take their orders. " What can I get you guys?" I asked nicely "Yea, Dinner Girl I want a strawberry shake." Shelby said Then when I brought it to her she t it on me. "Omg I am so sorry." she said and left. As me and my sister got to school we tried to get a spot but Shelby got it. Then we tried to get another one but Luke got it . Then Shelby yelled "Hey Dinner Girls this is for populars only no geeks." and her friends and of course Luke laughed and kissed Shelby. So we finally got through the day and last period I went to the computer lab while my sister went to the dance room and was looking through a one way mirror because she wasn't able to afford the lessons since our dad died. As I signed on to a chat room on the Baylor University sight.


	2. Chapter 2

As I logged on I had a message from **Nomad**. I clicked on it and read it.

Nomad Hey how has your day been?

Baylorgirl515: Well raging step mom, having to look out for my twin sister, popular kids who can't get over them selves. I'd say not so well. Do you ever feel like you don't belong?

Nomad: That bad huh? And yes all the time I can be in a sea of people and they won't see that I'm dying inside but then I talk to you. When can we meet?

Baylorgirl515: Soon

Nomad: Got to go.

* * *

With Christina (Christina's P.O.V)

As I ran in the room with the one way mirror I noticed Mary there and then heard Shelby "OMG like it must be sad you know breaking up with Brandon and everything." "We'll be back together in no time just watch." Mary said as Brandon came in the room I was in when I was practicing the moves I knew from a different dance class. "Oh, sorry I guess this isn't the dance room. " he said and laughed "Yeah I guess not " I laughed "Oh, well I'm Brandon and you are." he said "Christy." I said "Well maybe just maybe I could use you for the dance class I have to teach." he said smiling. "Okay, that would be great." I said as he led me into the other room. Then Mary Shelby's twin sister kissed Brandon. "Mary were over." Brandon which was suprising to me because he broke up with me for her. "Okay so let's get to work." He said soon after. About an hour later we were hanging out after dance class then my phone rang. "I have to go." I said and left.

* * *

Brittany's P.O.V

As I signed off I got a text message from Christy saying

We need to get home now. We're late!

So I ran out


End file.
